Nights with the chipmunks
by chipmunkfanantic
Summary: Well send in your questions and also your advice as well and the chipmunks and chipettes will get to you
1. Chapter 1

**Nights with the chipmunks **

Adam: Hi we have a new show where we take your Questions and even give advice and host special guests not only that we will even do songs as well and take requests so yea not only that we also even could throw in interviews with those guests on our show NIGHTS WITH THE CHIPMUNKS so uh you might like it and we even talk about upcoming stories/ movies as well

Alvin : That's right so send in your questions and even advice and maybe your OC's as well they will be featured on our show from time to time


	2. Chapter 2

Nights with the chipmunks episode 1

Adam : Hi and welcome to Nights with the chipmunks and it seems that we have our first question Alvin why don't you take it

Alvin : Sure thing lets see who its from **blossom2012 **and it says

_**ok i have one Alvin how do you like the cancer story i m doing about you good or bad" and are you AND bRITTANY DATE  
**_  
**and everyone what should i do if i have two new friend that i like is liveing next door but my OLD FRIEND dose't seem to like it that much i m worry and can you Alvin simon&thedoore sing -Mother and Child Reunion please'**

Alvin: well your cancer story is great after all and no me and Brittany aren't dating and I think both Adam and Brittany can handle this next part

Adam : Thank you now then she says that her old friends live right next door but her new friend doesn't like it that much and she's worried .

Brittany : That reminds me Adam I think that we can help out alright Blossom2012 what you need to do is this just get your old friends and your new friend together and introduce your new friend to your old friends and as time goes on they will become friends trust me it works like a charm now it seems we also have a song request as well she wants the guys just Alvin Simon and Theodore to do Mother and Child reunion

Alvin : I think we can do that ,Alright guys she wants just us three to do the song .

Simon : Well this should be interesting afterall

Theodore: Are you two sure ?

Simon : Don't worry you'll do fine

Theodore : Thanks Simon

Alvin Simon and Theodore: _No I would not give you false hope  
on this strange and mournful day  
but the mother and child reunion  
is only a motion away  
oh  
little darling of mine._

I can't for the life of me  
remember a sadder day  
I know they say let it be  
but it just don't work out that way  
and the course of the lifetimes runs  
over and over again.  
_  
No I would not give..._

I just can't believe it's go  
though it seems strange to say  
I never been laid so low  
in such a mysterious way  
and the course of a lifetime runs  
over and over again.

But I would not give...

Oh  
the mother and child reunion  
is only a motion away  
oh the mother and child reunion  
is only a moment away.

Soon the three brothers had finished the the girls were crying over it .

Adam : Uh Brittany you alright

Brittany : I'm fine but that song was the most beautiful one I ever heard

Adam: well that song was beautiful but anyway there is something that we all have to say

Keep sending your questions advice and song requests and we will keep answering them

Alvin : See ya next time on NIGHTS WITH THE CHIPMUNKS


	3. Chapter 3

Nights with the chipmunks episode 2

Adam: Hi and welcome to another episode of Nights with the Chipmunks and we some questions to answer Alvin take it away

Alvin: Sure thing our first question is from our good author _**Blossom2012 **_and she says

**thank you Brittany i well do that Brittany what happened to your real birth Mother" and do you and your sister's till see your old Australian friend Olivia and can everyone do We Aim to Please". and "Celebration please and thank you"**

Brittany : Your welcome Blossom2012 we don't know what happened to our birth mother though sorry,and yes we do see olivia when we can but we are mostly busy with our lives as rockstars

Adam : now we have another question and its from_** MusicalsWithAMission**_ and this person says

**Check your grammar! :( I like the story but it gets really annoying and hard to read when the grammar is like this, same for all your other stories. Ever heard of "spell check"?**

Brittany : chipmunkfanatic does try to check his grammar when he does get the chance after all he does use spell check all the time and yes we did hear of it and USE it when we do but if you mean all the words bunched into a paragraph we do tend to break them when they get to long then we break them up so it's easier to read

Adam and Brittany: _Excuse me may I offer you this TV-set  
I put it on a year ago and it hasn't broken yet  
Or maybe you'd prefer a t-shirt with a smile  
It's been here a while but it's not out of style  
Our cutlery department has newly been restored  
We do it every year so you won't get bored  
We try to please our customers the best way we can  
Rich or poor we will be at hand  
Every woman every man  
_

Alvin:_ We hope you like our music  
We pick it out for you in corporation with the Sony-crew  
We try to please our customers the best way we can  
Rich or poor we will be at hand  
Every woman every man  
Welcome to our shopping land  
We aim to please  
And if you're not satisfied we're down on our knees  
We aim to please  
We're here to help you out and make you feel at ease  
_

Jeanette:_We hope that you found pleasure in picking out your choice  
And if you like to hand it back we will nort make a noise  
Gee I must be going you know I can't be late  
See you tomorrow when we open up at eight  
We aim to please  
And if you're not satisfied we're down on our knees  
We aim to please  
We're here to help you out and make you feel at ease  
Aim to please  
And if you're not satisfied we're down on our knees  
Aim to please  
_

Eleanor:_Yahoo!  
Yahoo!_

Charlene: _Celebrate good times  
come on ! - Let's celebrate_

Celebrate good times  
come on ! - Let's celebrate

Charlie:_There's a party going on right here  
a celebration to last troughout the years.  
So bring your good times and your laughter  
too  
we're gonna celebrate your party with you !_

Come on now

celebration

let's all celebrate and have a good time

celebration  
we go celebrate and have a good time.  
  
Simon and Jeanette:_It's time to come together  
it's up to you  
watch your pleasure_

everyone around the world  
come on  
Yahoo!  
Yahoo!

celebrate good times  
come on  
let's celebrate! Repeat

We're gonna have a good time tonight  
let's celebrate  
it's alright

we're gonna have a good time tonight ( Celebration )  
let's celebrate ( Celebration )  
it's alright

baby

Adam Alvin and Brittany:_Celebrate good times  
come on  
let's celebrate_

celebrate good times  
come on  
it's a celebration.

Celebrate good times  
come on  
let's celebrate

celebrate good times  
come on  
it's a celebration.

Come on and celebrate - tonight  
'cause everything's gonna be  
alright.  
Let's celebrate  
celebrate good times  
come on

let's celebrate  
celebrate good times  
come on !

Adam : Well that was fun anyway keep sending your Questions advice and song requests see ya next time on NIGHTS WITH THE CHIPMUNKS


	4. Chapter 4

_**Nights with the chipmunks episode 3**_

Adam: Hi and welcome back to another episode of Nights with the chipmunks and it seems we have 3 questions to do Alvin take it away

Alvin : Thank you Adam now then there mostly from blossom2012 and both from anon so then lets get to the first one . Its from **blossom2012 **and she says

_**Hey girls how do you like you CGI selves or do you like your cartoon self better and are you goin to make a 4th movie soon and can you sing the girls&boys of rock&roll please and Theodore do your boys like your dog Lily more**_

Brittany : Yes next year we are going to do a fourth movie only when the real trailer is released and the date is revealed but yes we are doing a fourth not only that but a fifth and sixth movie as well ,I would have to say our CGI selves better gotta get with the times though

Adam : Well then we have the chipmunks and chipettes doing a classic song from our Album the boys and girls of rock n roll take it away guys and girls

Brittany and the chipettes :_Sun goes down ,I'm just getting _

_i'm heading for the city lights _

_Radio blasting on the way to the club _

_Gonna Rock this town tonight _

_Your living in a mans world _

_they tell us _

_but we aint gonna buy it _

_the things there trying to sell us NOW_

_Cause were the girls of rock n roll _

(_ooooooooh oh!)_

_Yea ere the girls of rock n roll _

(_Rock n roll ol ol ah!) _

Alvin and the chipmunks : _OH YEAH Curtins up _

_and i'm ready to go My guitar's in my hands _

_there's nothing more than i'd rather do _

_Than play in rock n roll band _

_What we have is what we will be given _

_Headed for the top _

(_Don't you know)_

_we'll never stop believing Now _

_Cause were the boys of rock n roll _

(_you'd better believe it yea yea yea)_

_Yea were ,The Boys of Rock n roll_

(_Rock n roll oh!)_

Brittany and the chipettes: _we are the girls we are the girls _

_we are the girls of rock n rolll_

Alvin and the chipmunks : _we are the boys we are the boys_

_we are the boys of Rock n roll _

Alvin and the chipmunks : _Cause were the boys of rock n roll _

(_ooooh oh oh oh)_

Brittany and the chipettes : _Yea were the girls of rock n roll _

(_Better be believing cause we are)_

Alvin and the chipmunks : _Yea were the boys of rock n roll _

(_Rock n roll )_

Brittany and the chipettes : _Yea were the girls of rock n roll _

( _Rock n roll rock n roll rock n roll )_

Alvin and the chipmunks : _Yea were the boys of rock n roll _

( _Gonna rock n roll and roll n rock and roll and rock and roll)_

Brittany and the chipettes : _Yea were the girls of rock n roll _

(_Gonna Rock n roll)_

Adam: Well that blew the rest of us away anyway though onto to the next two questions Alvin

Alvin : Well then the first Question is from **anon **and he says

**I have one question for Jeanette. First of all, i am your biggest fan! Love your voice! Anyways, i wanted to know... How do you truly feel about Simon?**

Jeanette : I truly love him after he saved me from falling in chipwrecked I loved him after that cause I wouldn't be here now

Alvin : and now another Question from the same person but with a capital A

**I've got to agree with MusicalsWithAMission, your grammar sucks. I really like your stories, but I can't stand reading them with ALL the spelling and grammar mistakes.**

I mean, have you ever of punctuation?

Alvin : ok sure our grammer sucks but thanks for liking the stories chipmunkfanatic works hard in order to craft them right but not weigh them down with religion and things like that but sorry we will try to fix that and on that note we have heard of such a thing as punctuation its common knowledge I mean when is it not.

Simon : Alvin that's the first time you ever used such a big word like that i'm surprised

Alvin : well sooner or later I might have to expand my vocabulary soon

Adam : well send in your Questions advice and song requests and we will see you next time on NIGHTS WITH THE CHIPMUNKS


	5. Chapter 5

Nights with the Chipmunks episode 4

Adam : Hi and welcome to another Episode of Nights With The Chipmunks and it seems that Blossom2012 has some advice for us so Brittany take it away

Brittany : Sure thing she says her and this boy Darren have dated since middle school and now Darren has another girlfriend named Kim so that night she went to have her appendix removed and sure enough Darren didn't go see her and now this guy Jessic really likes her but she likes Darren cause they've known each other since the second grade but yet at the same time she really loves him and she really wants to get him back which is why she needs our help so girls what do you think we should tell her.

Jeanette : Well if he didn't come see you get your appendix removed then you should ask him where he's been in a calm manner trust me it sometimes works anyway if you really love him then you should fight for him you've known him since the second grade and if this new girlfriend Kim could be holding him back from seeing around you then should fight for Darren and tell Kim to back off that's what Brittany does when some fan girl try's to snatch up Adam away from Brittany she fights for him and it will work trust me anyway Eleanor what do you think

Eleanor : Well if Darren didn't come be with her when she got her appendix removed then she has a right to know where he's been that night if I were her then I would as well

Adam : Well girls blossom2012 wants us to sing my boyfriend is back quite the song

Brittany :_ He went away and you hung around  
And bothered me, every night  
And when I wouldn't go out with you  
You said things that weren't very nice_

_My boyfriend's back and you're gonna be in trouble  
(Hey-la-day-la my boyfriend's back)  
You see him comin' better cut out on the double  
_Jeanette and Eleanor:_(Hey-la-day-la my boyfriend's back)  
You been spreading lies that I was untrue  
(Hey-la-day-la my boyfriend's back)  
So look out now cause he's comin' after you_

_(Hey-la-day-la my boyfriend's back)  
(Hey, he knows that you been tryin')  
(And he knows that you been lyin')_

_He's been gone for such a long time  
(Hey-la-day-la my boyfriend's back)  
Now he's back and things'll be fine  
(Hey-la-day-la my boyfriend's back)  
You're gonna be sorry you were ever born  
(Hey-la-day-la my boyfriend's back)  
Cause he's kinda big and he's awful strong  
(Hey-la-day-la my boyfriend's back)_

Eleanor:_(Hey he knows I wasn't cheatin'!)  
_Jeanette:_ (Now you're gonna get a beatin'!)_

_(What made you think he'd believe all your lies?)  
(Wah-ooo, wah-ooo)  
(You're a big man now but he'll cut you down to size  
(Wah-ooo, wait and see)_

Brittany Jeanette and Eleanor:_My boyfriend's back he's gonna save my reputation  
(Hey-la-day-la my boyfriend's back)  
If I were you I'd take a permanent vacation  
(Hey-la, hey-la, my boyfriend's back)_

_Yeah, my boyfriend's back  
(La-day-la, my boyfriend's back)  
Look out now, yeah, my boyfriend's back  
(La-day-la, my boyfriend's back)  
I could see him comin'  
(La-day-la, my boyfriend's back)  
So you better get a runnin'  
(La-day-la, my boyfriend's back)  
Alright now  
(La-day-la, my boyfriend's back)  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah  
(La-day-la, my boyfriends's back)  
My boyfriend's back now  
(La-day-la, my boyfriend's back)_

_[Fades]_

Jeanette:_Know he's comin' after you  
(La-day-la, my boyfriend's back)  
Because he knows I've been true now..._

Adam : well see ya next time on NIGHTS WITH THE CHIPMUNKS send in your questions advice and song requests


	6. Chapter 6

Nights with the chipmunks episode 5

Adam : Hi and welcome back to another episode of Nights with the chipmunks and today we have 3 questions _**Kuro Rakka Shimo **_and _**alvinnascar5 **_and a compliment from Blossom2012 Alvin take it away

Alvin : Thanks Adam our first question is from none other than Kuro Rakka Shimo and he says

**A question for Simon and Jeanette. How long have you two been together(if you are) and how well is the relationship? **

Simon : Well to be honest I'd say since the day I met her in the hallways of Westeastman High

Jeanette : Yea I'm with Simon on this so i'd say about since 2009 so it would be about 3 years going on 4

Alvin : now we have another question from **_alvinnascar5_**

**First of all, I'm a HUGE fan. Been a fan for 5 years and that number is going to continue to grow. Alvin and Brittany are my favorite Chipmunk and Chipette. I love you all!**

Here's my question and song request: Alvin, have you, Simon, Theodore, Brittany, Jeanette, and Eleanor ever been to a NASCAR race? If so, where was it and do you each have a favorite NASCAR racer?

And will you all sing Danger Zone by Kenny Loggins for me? That is my favorite song of all time!

Alvin : Yea we have been to a nascar race once but I wanted to make it a little more lively if you get what I mean

Simon : And THAT almost ended up with us getting kicked out of the race and it took a lot of convencing to the security guard to not kick us out

Theodore : yea i'm with Simon on this one sorry Alvin

Brittany : Yea Alvin where was your mind in your butt oh wait its like you don't have a mind at all

Alvin : Brittany yes I do

Jeanette : Alvin you don't think things through and I agree with Simon Theodore and my sister Brittany

Eleanor : and I agree with everyone on this

Adam : Uh care to tell me what happened at the nascar race cause remember I was sick that day

Simon : Leave it to me the reason why you weren't with us cause yes you were sick and because of Alvin nagging us to death so eventually one of the girls had to stay behind to take care of you and you requested Brittany so that left Jeanette Eleanor Theodore myself and Dave to go so when we got there of course Alvin was already causing trouble and he ALMOST got us kicked out for causing trouble and messing with the other people in the stands and messing with the drivers rides I tried my best to keep Alvin out of trouble but it was no luck but thanks to one of the pit crew he was able to catch my brother and return him to me and I was able to return with Alvin in tow back to our seats oh but it didn't stop there it was during the race that he was really acting up he must have had a lot of caffeine in him during the race I guess that's what you get when you have to much of caffeine

Adam : Wow Brittany now I was wondering why I requested you talk about strict but still that didn't keep me from watching TV

Brittany : True though but now lets get to the compliment from blossom2012

**thank you Jeanette and Eleanor your Advice work"**

Jeanette i talk to Darren about were he was. and Darren he was out buy me a get well teddy bear and a card" and Kim said she want to buy me candy But Darren told her no and i told Kim about me and darren know each other and us dated back in middle school. and Kim said well if you would have really love him you would had came to his first game. and i told Kim off tell her she did;t need to know and Darren said girls girls please. I said Darren it's me or that slab of a Hoe" Darren said Blossom i love you more sorry Kim but we are over. Kim said well Blossom you just watch your back please i well get Darren back again and yea i hold darren back from not see you in the hospital" that all it took for me and her get into a big fight on school grounds and Now Kim is out of School for 3 weeks and me just one day. and Eleanor your Advice work too because as soon as i came back to school today i talk to Darren and he told me that the reason he didn't come to see me was because he didn't want Kim to get me upset.

can you and the boys sing "Vacation from Alvin and the Chipmunks: Chipwrecked and ps how do you like the rain

Jeanette : Well thank you and remember as soon as Kim comes back you had better keep an eye on what she does cause she might start up some drama that always happens believe me its happened so many to each of us but I'm glad that Darren chose you over Kim but I think that Kim next time listen with her ears and not open her mouth all the time it will work

Eleanor: Thanks Blossom2012 but like Jeanette said always keep an eye on Darren cause the second you take your eye off him he will get snatched up by Kim trust me but when she comes back she would either have learned her lesson or would no will start drama its the most likely thing that happens and also stand up for him when there's a girl picking on him or trying to steal him always be there for him just support each other everyday of you lives it will help your relationship and you two will grow closer together as a couple believe me It works but with time

Adam : Alright and here's All of us doing the song Highway to the Danger zone from the movie Adam and the chipmunks : CHIPWRECKED

Alvin : _Revvin' up your engine _

_Listen to her howlin' roar _

_Metal under tension _

_Beggin' you to touch and go _

_Highway to the Danger Zone _

_Ride into the Danger Zone _

_Headin' into twilight _

_Spreadin' out her wings tonight _

_She got you jumpin' off the track _

_And shovin' into overdrive_

Adam and Brittany :_Highway to the Danger Zone _

_I'll take you _

_Right into the Danger Zone _

_You'll never say hello to you _

_Until you get it on the red line overload _

_You'll never know what you can do _

_Until you get it up as high as you can go _

_Out along the edges _

_Always where I burn to be _

_The further on the edge _

_The hotter the intensity _

_Highway to the Danger Zone _

_Gonna take you _

_Right into the Danger Zone _

_Highway to the Danger Zone _

Alvin Simon and Theodore : _Vacation  
All I ever wanted  
Vacation  
Had to get away  
Vacation  
Meant to be spent alone_

Brittany Jeanette and Eleanor: _Can't seem to get my mind off of you  
Back here at home there's nothin' to do  
Now that I'm away  
I wish I'd stayed  
Tomorrow's a day of mine that you won't be in_

When you looked at me I should've run  
But I thought it was just for fun  
I see I was wrong  
And I'm not so strong  
I should've known all along that time would tell

Adam Alvin and Brittany : _A week without you  
Thought I'd forget  
Two weeks without you and I  
Still haven't gotten over you yet_

Vacation  
All I ever wanted  
Vacation  
Had to get away  
Vacation  
Meant to be spent alone

Vacation  
All I ever wanted  
Vacation  
Had to get away  
Vacation  
Meant to be spent alone

Simon and Jeanette : _ N_

Vacation  
All I ever wanted  
Vacation  
Had to get away  
Vacation  
Meant to be spent alone

Can't seem to get my mind off of you  
Back here at home there's nothin' to do  
Now that I'm away  
I wish I'd stayed  
Tomorrow's a day of mine that you won't be in

When you looked at me I should've run  
But I thought it was just for fun  
I see I was wrong  
And I'm not so strong  
I should've known all along that time would tell

Theodore and Eleanor:_A week without you  
Thought I'd forget  
Two weeks without you and I  
Still haven't gotten over you yet_

Vacation  
All I ever wanted  
Vacation  
Had to get away  
Vacation  
Meant to be spent alone

Vacation  
All I ever wanted  
Vacation  
Had to get away  
Vacation  
Meant to be spent alone

N  
N

Adam : Well See ya next time on Nights with the chipmunks send in your questions song requests and Advice


	7. Chapter 7

Nights with the Chipmunks episode 6

Adam : Hi and welcome to another episode of Nights with the chipmunks and today we have two questions one from **Shathausser** and another one from Blossom2012 Alvin take it away

Alvin : Thanks Adam now our first Question is from Shathausser and he says

**You're sexy**

Anyway onto the question(s)

What is the secret of life to you?

What's you're favorite number mine is 69

Do any of you want kids?

Are you against abortions?

Brittany : Thanks ,the secret to life is to live it to the fullest and let nothing stop you from doing just that my number would have to be 50 well maybe one day I would but in this in day age probably and yes I am against abortions its like killing your own unborn child and I refuse to do that .

Alvin : Alright our next set of questions is from **_Blossom2012_** and she asks .

**Theodore do you still have your teddy bear and Simon do you still read Books and Alvin how come you don listing to dave and Adam how did you came to live with the chipmunks and The Chipettes what is your story can you tell me please and how do you all like school Girls were are your real Mother&father" and simon what real happened to your mother&Father can you tell me the truth please well i talk to darren and he said that he would love to be on your show with me please**

Adam : Well it was kind of a interesting story so it was during a stormy night and of course it was raining hard and lightening strikes were everywhere hitting the forest of course my tree was going to get struck so bolt out and climbed down before that happened so I saw a drainage pipe I could tell it wasn't being used so I made a bolt for it I followed the tunnels till I made to the basement of the Seville home where I met Alvin for the first time he called dave in and got me cleaned up and I was made some hot coco by none other than Theodore of course I didn't even know that my parents were gone but eventually I did so I mostly got quite the education by Simon and learned to cook with Theodore and even learn how to play the guitar and even sing alongside with Alvin should I ever be needed live on stage but yea its really awesome living with the guys and girls but I speak for all my brothers and sisters when I say school's great well minus the drama but other than that its great

Theodore: Its true that I still have my teddy bear I just can't seem to give it up but maybe one day I will

Simon : To be honest we don't know either after about two weeks the parents leave the kids to grow up on there own and it would be nice to have both you and Darren on the show as for me reading I love it keeps my imagination sharp and everything else alive

Alvin : As to why I don't listen to dave well I have a habit of not listening to him but my entire family loves to death despite me not listening to them

Brittany : Well even we don't know either but like Simon said it would seem his mother like Adam's and even ours left us to join a bigger community after about two weeks cause we chipmunks mature faster than humans

Adam : Well that's all the time we have today see ya next time on NIGHTS WITH THE CHIPMUNKS send in your questions advice and song requests


	8. Chapter 8

Nights with the chipmunks episode 7

Adam : Hi and welcome to another episode of Nights with the chipmunks and we have a question and song request from **munksonline4good **and **Monsterhigh108**so Alvin take it away

Alvin: Thanks Adam so our first question is from **munksonline4good** and he asks

**Hey What's up. I was just wondering what you guys think of mixed couples and do the girls have anything to do with Ms. Miller anymore? And can the Chipettes sing Because of You by Kelly Clarkson?**

P.S. To anyone that wants to said something about grammar issues, this story is one of the ones were you really only find them if you are looking for them.

Alvin : Well we all like to read about mixed couples as for liking them sure

Brittany : Well in the cartoon yes but in the CGI movies no we live with Dave and claire

Alvin : and now our song request is from none other than Monsterhigh108

**Can Brittany sing "Want U Back" by Cher Lloyd?**

Girls: _I will not make  
The same mistakes that you did  
I will not let myself  
'Cause my heart so much misery_

I will not break  
The way you did, you fell so hard  
I've learned the hard way  
To never let it get that far

Because of you  
I never stray too far from the sidewalk  
Because of you  
I learned to play on the safe side  
So I don't get hurt

Because of you  
I find it hard to trust  
Not only me, but everyone around me  
Because of you, I am afraid

I lose my way  
And it's not too long before you point it out  
I cannot cry  
Because I know that's weakness in your eyes

I'm forced to fake  
A smile, a laugh, every day of my life  
My heart can't possibly break  
When it wasn't even whole to start with

Because of you

I never stray too far from the sidewalk  
Because of you  
I learned to play on the safe side  
So I don't get hurt

Because of you  
I find it hard to trust  
Not only me, but everyone around me  
Because of you, I am afraid

I watched you die, I heard you cry  
Every night in your sleep  
I was so young, you should have known  
Better than to lean on me

You never thought of anyone else  
You just saw your pain

Because of you  
I never stray too far from the sidewalk  
Because of you  
I learned to play on the safe side  
So I don't get hurt

Because of you  
I tried my hardest just to forget everything  
Because of you  
I don't know how to let anyone else in

Because of you  
I'm ashamed of my life because it's empty  
Because of you, I am afraid

Because of you  
Because of you

Brittany :_Ugh!  
Mm, yeah  
La la la la la, ha ha  
Ugh!_

Hey, boy you never had much game  
Thought I needed to upgrade  
So I went and walked away way way  
Ugh!  
Now, I see you've been hanging out  
With that other girl in town  
Looking like a pair of clowns clowns clowns  
Ugh!

Remember all the things that you and I did first?  
And now you're doing them with her  
Remember all the things that you and I did first?  
You got me, got me like this: Ugh!  
And now you're taking her to every restaurant  
And everywhere we went, come on!  
And now you're taking her to every restaurant  
You got me, got me like this: Ugh!

Boy you can say anything you wanna  
I don't give a shh, no one else can have ya  
I want u back, I want you back  
Wa-want you, want you back  
Ugh!  
I broke it off thinking you'd be cryin'  
Now I feel like shh looking at you flyin'  
I want u back, I want you back  
Wa-want you, want you back  
Ugh!

Please, this ain't even jealousy  
She ain't got a thing on me  
Tryin' to rock them ug-a-ly jeans jeans jeans  
Ugh!  
You clearly didn't think this through  
If what I've been told is true  
You'll be crawling back like boo hoo hoo  
Ugh!

Remember all the things that you and I did first?  
And now you're doing them with her  
Remember all the things that you and I did first?  
You got me, got me like this: Ugh!  
And now you're taking her to every restaurant  
And everywhere we went, come on!  
And now you're taking her to every restaurant  
You got me, got me like this: Ugh!

Boy you can say anything you wanna  
I don't give a shh, no one else can have ya  
I want you back, I want u back  
Wa-want you, want you back  
Ugh!  
I broke it off thinking you'd be cryin'  
Now I feel like shh looking at you flyin'  
I want you back, I want u back  
Wa-want you, want you back  
Ugh!

Ohhh, I thought you'd still be mine  
When I kissed you goodbye uh oh, uh oh  
Ohhh, and you might be with her  
But I still had you first uh oh, uh oh

Remember all the things that you and I did first?  
And now you're doing them with her  
Remember all the things that you and I did first?  
Yo!  
Remember all the things that you and I did first?  
And now you're doing them with her  
Remember all the things that you and I did first?  
You got me, got me like this: Oh!

Boy you can say anything you want  
I don't give a shh, no one else can have ya  
I want you back, I want you back  
Wa-want you, want you back  
Ugh!  
I broke it off thinking you'd be cryin'  
Now I feel like shh looking at you flyin'  
I want you back, I want you back  
Wa-want u, want u back (Ugh! )

Ohhh, I want you back  
I want you back  
Wa-want you, want you back

Ohhh, I want you back  
I want you back  
Wa-want you, want you back

Adam : Well that's all the time we have today send in your questions song requests and advice see ya next on NIGHTS WITH THE CHIPMUNKS


	9. Chapter 9

Nights with the chipmunks 8

Adam : Hi and welcome to another episode of Nights with the chipmunks so anyway last time we told you not to post questions and sure enough we think that the admins took us seriously enough we were afraid that they would take us off the air but lucky us they didn't now we have a question so Alvin take it away

Alvin : Thank you Adam it feels good to be back on the air so anyway** Shathausser **asks this

_**How would you most like to die if you somehow had the choice?**_

And is this the CGI or cartoon universe?

Alvin : Gee I don't know to be honest if I had pick one I'd say i'd rather die of old age

Brittany : and yes this is CGI universe

Adam : Old age huh well we do have a couple of upcoming stories in 2013 as you may have all guessed stories such as the Dark digidestined and even the movie as well Digimon the movie staring us and the kids from Digimon Tai Sora Matt TK Joe Mimi Kari Davis Cody Yolei and yes an older TK and Kari and now Willis along with Micheal so this is going to be a hard movie/story to do but anyway I do have something to tell you all Man is it great to be back on the air .So anyway send in your questions song requests and advice till next time see ya on NIGHTS WITH THE CHIPMUNKS


	10. Chapter 10

Nights with the chipmunks episode 9

Adam : Hi and welcome back to another episode of Nights with the chipmunks and today we have a song request and the girls will answer advice so lets kick this off Brittany take it away

Brittany : Thanks Adam now Blossom2012 has a friend named Macie who's mother died just last night so she's all upset and Darren's asking if him Blossom2012 and macie wanted to come on the show she's shy around new kids but maybe she could talk to us and maybe feel better . So girls what do you say to what happened to macie

Jeanette : Its tough loosing a parent but in time you will start to move on with your life and feel better withyourself and even start to talk to people about how your mom was great how she helped you when you needed it the most

Eleanor : Jeanette's right you always have your friends shoulders to cry on they will always be there for you and your parents will always be there for you trust us and if you need a shoulder to cry on even we will be there for you macie believe me

Adam : And now we have three special guests we our first guest is quite an author she's written stories in other catgories and even a few in our archive our second guest is Blossom2012's boyfriend Darren and now our third guest is need of some cheering up so welcome Bossom2012 Darren and Macie to the show

_**(All three walk out onto the stage Macie was hiding behind Darren)**_

Adam : Hi and welcome to Nights with the Chipmunks

Darren : Thanks its great to be here anyway I heard a rumor about a fourth fifth and sixth movie coming out in 2013 is that true?

Adam : Yes and No ,Yes cause we are doing three movies and no cause there just rumors but we are doing other movie based Stories as well

Blossom2012: Hey Macie its alright these kind chipmunks are here to cheer you up .

Adam : That's right which is why the girls are going to sing My mother dedicated to you

Macie looked up with tears of joy in her eyes and nodded to go ahead

Adam : Alright girls take it away

Brittany : Thanks Adam

Brittany : _It's hard to remember  
Summer or winter  
When she hasn't been there for me  
A friend and companion  
I can always depend on  
My mother...that's who I need  
I've taken for granted  
The seeds that she's planted  
She's always behind everything_  
Jeanette and Eleanor: _A teacher, a seeker  
A golden-star reacher  
My mother, that's who I need  
If I could turn back  
The hands of time  
Keep things the way they are  
__If she said so, I would give her the world  
If I could, I would  
My love and my laughter  
From here ever after  
Is all that she says that she needs  
A friend and companion  
I could always depend on  
My mother, that's who I need  
My mother, that's who I need  
That's who I need_

_**(The song ended with Macie hugging the stuffing out of the girls Alvin and Adam .) **_

Adam : Well that song was great anyway Darren you and Blossom have anything planned ahead ?

Darren : don't know but whatever I have planned for her you could say that its going to be special

_**i have a friend name Macie who Mother had pass away last night and she is all upset so Darren had Want me to asked you all if ok if we bought Macie with us on the show she is a little Shy around new kids" but Maybe if she talk to you all she well maybe feel better and she is staying with me right now so could you sing my mother for her please and what grad are you all in**_

Alvin : Well we are all recently graduated our oldest Adam graduated in 2011 we graduated this year 2012 now we are on our own looking of jobs and settling down

Adam : Well that's all the time we have for today send in your questions advice and song requests till next time see ya on Nights with the chipmunks


	11. Chapter 11

Nights with the chipmunks episode 10

Adam : Hi and welcome to another episode of Nights with the chipmunks and we have a request from none other than Blossom2012 so Alvin take it away

Alvin : Thanks Adam and so Blossom's request is this

_**thank you and Macie asked me if we could still be on your show because she have Question she wasn't to asked you herself**_

Alvin : Well sure we wouldn't mind having her on the show again after all it would be nice though Macie can always submit a review in the review box at the end of the episode so yea

Adam : yea I agree on that Alvin still other OC's can even submit questions would be nice though

Adam : Well that's all the time we have today so send in your questions song requests and even advice till next time see ya on NIGHTS WITH THE CHIPMUNKS


	12. Chapter 12

Nights with the chipmunks episode 11

Adam : Hi and welcome to another episode of Nights with the chipmunks and today we have some questions from Blossom and sasha so Alvin take it away

Alvin : Thanks Adam now our first question is from sasha and she asks

_**hey i wanted to ask you what are your thought's on each other**_

Adam : I don't' know what my thoughts are though to be honest but when I hang out with Brittany that's a different story though if you think about it but still it is kinda nice to hang with her . But being with all my brothers are just as awesome

Alvin : I tend to agree on that having Adam around is pretty cool if you think about it and since that day when we met the girls you could say that they changed us for the better

Simon : I tend to agree on that one too Alvin being around Jeanette is for the better afterall you should have seen our oldest brother he was able to strike up a conversation but it is nice being around the girls

Theodore : I agree the girls are awesome I mean without Eleanor my life as well as everybody elses would be dull without them

Paul : Yea I can speak for everyone when it comes to hanging out with the girls it sure is nice to have them in our lives

Adam: Ok Alvin care to get to the next review ?

Alvin : Right this next one is from Blossom2012 and she says

**well Macie wanted to wait in till she is back on the show to tell you**

Alvin : That's understandable after all though but yea when ever she wants she can come on the show

Adam : I agree on that Alvin as to what her question is I don't know ,Well that is all the time we have today send in your questions song requests and advice till then see ya next time on NIGHTS WITH THE CHIPMUNKS


	13. Chapter 13

Nights with the chipmunks episode 12

Adam : Hi and welcome back to another episode of Nights with the Chipmunks and on today's episode we are going to get to one person's review since we don't know who it is though

Alvin : Yea so anyway he says

_**Tell me a joke porfavor! Thanks! :-P PS. Porfavor means "please" in Spanish. Thanks again!**_

Brittany : Hmmmm a joke huh? Well I think I have one . How many guys does it take to screw a lightbulb

Alvin : I don't know how many

Brittany : two one to hold the ladder and the other to change the bulb

*Alvin fell on the floor laughing hard till he was red in the face*

Alvin : Ok that was a funny one Britt i'll give you that

Brittany : Yea it kinda was i'll admit it myself

Adam: Alright guys lets get back on track anyway we have a guest with us today and please welcome back Macie everybody

*Macie walks on stage she soon saw Adam Alvin and Brittany*

Macie : Hi guys thanks for having me back on the show

Adam : Hey its great to have you here and its not a problem

Macie: Anyway today's Ginger's 15th birthday so I was thinking we could sing her happy birthday

Adam : Sure not a problem but let me get Jeanette and Eleanor out here so we can do it

*Adam ran off stage to go find Jeanette it wasn't long before he found both of them just hanging around talking*

Adam : There you two are listen we need to sing happy birthday to this person along side your older sister and Alvin and me as well

Jeanette : Sure we can do that

Eleanor : Yea I'm in

*Soon Adam Jeanette and Eleanor ran back out on stage*

* It didn't take long for them to sing happy birthday to Gringer*

Macie: Oh thank you that meant a lot to me

Adam : Hey not a problem oh starting next year be sure to watch our movie Digimon the dark movie the release date is none other than June06,2013 so be sure to catch that

Macie : Oh I can't wait best of luck

Adam : Well that's all the time we have today so send in your questions Advice and Song requests see ya next time on NIGHTS WITH THE CHIPMUNKS


	14. A new member joins the show

A new member joins the show

Adam : Hi and welcome back to another episode of Nights with the chipmunks and today another chipmunk is going to be joining us on the show Alvin take it away

Alvin : Thanks Adam as to who this person well I might as well tell you his name is Tom Zened and he's going to be joining us on the show today to ask us some questions and he even might star in the upcoming story Camp Munkrock if we have the time to get to work so please welcome Tom Zened

*Tom walks out onto the stage*

Tom : Hey guys anyway its great to be with you guys

Adam : Sure thing anyway take a seat oh and by the way Brittany Jeanette and Eleanor are here with us

Tom : Well are they here?

Adam : Oh yes they in fact there here on stage with us

Tom : Hi girls

Brittany : Hey Tom

Jeanette : Greetings Tom

Eleanor : Hello Tom

Adam : So Tom I hear you have some questions for us

Tom : Yes I do ,Adam when did you meet Brittany

Adam : Well myself Alvin Simon and Theodore all met the girls in the halls of Westeastman highschool

Tom : Wow it seems like your brothers were In a love trance while you just struck up a conversation with the girls very nice

Adam : Well thanks after all I always thought that Brittany was cute heck in fact she's always cute

Brittany : Thanks Adam that means a lot to me

***Audience goes awe***

Adam : Sure thing Britt

Tom : I also heard that you might be doing stories in 2013 is that true

Adam : Well of course it is we have some planned such as two digimon crossovers 3 movie /stories an Indiana Jones crossover a transformer and Thomas and Friends crossover with AATC and of course who can forget a bleach and AATC crossover and probably another season of TNTC but also a Knight rider and Back to the future crossover

Tom : That's awesome can't wait to see them next year I heard that your fans are wanting some stories to be completed

Alvin : yea we just need to wrap up One drunken night Adam and the chipmunks the future of new york and power rangers pirate armada that should do it for this year

Tom : Wow hope that they get completed well I had better head off I have things to do

Adam : Yea see ya

*Tom walks off stage*

Adam : Well that's all the time we have for today send in your questions advice and song requests till then See you next time on NIGHTS WITH THE CHIPMUNKS


	15. Chapter 15

Nights with the chipmunks Episode 13

_**Adam:**_ Hey and welcome back to another episode of Nights with the Chipmunks anyway sorry for the long drag we had to move from the midwest to the west coast so now we now have a question from... Alvin take it away

_**Alvin: **_Thank you Adam and our question comes from AWS Guy anyway he asks

_**How does it feel to be the trouble maker? Can you guys sing crazy train please?**_

_**Alvin: **_Sure it feels great to be a trouble maker both me and Jill love it as for singing crazy train not a problem

Adam : _**Crazy, but that´s how it goes  
Millions of people living as foes  
Maybe it´s not too late  
To learn how to love  
And forget how to hate  
Mental wounds not healing  
Life´s a bitter shame  
I´m going off the rails on a crazy train  
I´ve listened to preachers  
I´ve listened to fools  
I´ve watched all the dropouts  
**_Alvin :**_Who make their own rules  
One person conditioned to rule and control  
The media sells it and you live the role  
Mental wounds still screaming  
Driving me insane  
I´m going off the rails on a crazy train  
I know that things are going wrong for me  
You gotta listen to my words  
Yeh-h  
_**Jeanette: _**Heirs of a cold war  
That´s what we´ve become  
Inheriting troubles I´m mentally numb  
Crazy, I just cannot bear  
I´m living with something that just isn´t fair  
Mental wounds not healing  
Who and what´s to blame  
I´m going off the rails on a crazy train **_

_**Alvin : **_well anyway though that was awesome but anyway we need to end this episode so Adam here can watch that girly show

_**Adam : **_Alvin just shut it before I shut it for you and yea it maybe a girls show but guys are into it as well and so am I wait till I tell Jill that your into Strawberry shortcake that should get some laughs out of her

_**Alvin : **_Adam you wouldn't

_**Adam : **_Well that's all the time that we have today so send in your questions also I know it's been awhile since we did this so see ya next time on NIGHTS WITH THE CHIPMUNKS


	16. Chapter 16

Nights with the chipmunks episode fourteen

_**Adam : **_Hey and welcome back to another episode of Nights with the Chipmunks and so we have 3 special guests here on the show and yes they will answer questions for as long as they want to stay on here so we have three questions for all three of you so Alvin take it away

_**Alvin: **_Thank you Adam and oh my gosh Phoenix Wright as in THE Phoenix Wright from the fandub Turnabout Storm? I have heard of it this should be good so anyway we have a quesiton from **_alvinnascar5 _**and he is asking

**Alvin, what is the one nicest thing you have done for Brittany?**

Theodore, what is your least favorite thing to do at school?

Simon, what is your #1 favorite thing to do at school?

_**Alvin: **_Well that's hard to say ,but there was one time that I have taken her to the black and white ball after her constant begging to my brothers that's when I finally gave

_**Theodore:**_ Hmm my least favorite thing? Well it would be PE while I don't like to exercise I would do it in a heart beat for Ellie

_**Simon : **_That is easy it would be doing chemistry and other classes and what not

_**Adam : **_And now its time to welcome Phoenix Wright Rainbow Dash and the one the only PINKAMENA DIANE PIE

_**(The three walk out on stage Rainbow and Pinkie take there seats by sitting on there rumps like wise with Phoenix)**_

_**Adam : **_Its great to have you on the show with us all

_**Phoenix: **_Thank you when I got the call from Wright and Co. Law offices to appear on this particular show it would be a break from doing murder trials

_**Rainbow:**_Yea same here it would give me some time off from practicing my tricks in ponyville

_**Adam : **_ I see well chipmunk studios is working on a movie called My Life in Ponyville : The Cupcake Killer so anyway though roll trailer

_**The Town has been evcuated of nearly all citizens **_

"Alright everypony we can set up in my old library we can use it as a HQ while we are here" said Twilight . "Good idea we will need to borrow a few things from the ponyville Hostpital that is if it hasn't been cleared out already" said Adam. " Hmm the four of us can check it out if you want?" asked Simon adjusting his glasses . "No we go together" said Twilight with a firm voice . "Very well lets go" said Adam.

_**A killer resides in the basement of the very bakery **_

"Excellent job my assistant" chuckled the dark pink pony . "Thank ya Pinkamena" replied Applebloom. "lets see even though most if not all of the ponies have left that gives us a limited population to work with ….. well more parties to throw" Laughed Pinkamena Diane Pie.

"That's true Pinkamena but ah saw a pony four humans enter ponyville ah think they might be sent by the princess" said Applebloom. "hmmmmmmm if that's the case then we had better be extra careful of them the police and the royal guard who knows what they have brought" shuddered Pinkamena .

"That's true Pinkamena the only thing that ah can think of is that ah know one of them his name is Adam Twilight ah have met several times but I don't know the other three they could be his family or something" concluded Applebloom. "Then we had better steer clear of them" replied Pinkamena

_**A hunt for the truth with Phoenix Wright of Earth **_

"Twilight we may need a lawyer but did either Princess tell us to summon another human from Earth?" asked Adam. " I think Princess Celestia did I did hear it before we took off for the Train station " said Twilight thinking back.

_**FLASHBACK **_

"_Twilight I need you to get Phoenix Wright once you all reach ponyville for you 5 will need him in the coming trial that is to be held there which is why Adam I need you to summon the greatest human Judge now he's already framilier with Rainbow Dash since that was the first murder case in Equestria in over a thousand years but now ponynapping I can't let this go unpunished that is why a court house is being built in ponyville to hold the trial" said Princess Celestia . _

"_I understand Princess as does Twilight we still have the badge from the Rainbow Dash case" said Twilight . "Well then my little pony and well humans off you go to ponyville" said Princess Celestia . _

_**FLASHBACK END **_

"This is going to be a real tough case to crack I had better get started on summoning the greatest judge and Twilight I need you to get Phoenix Wright we are going to need his help" Said Adam.

"While I don't like being ordered around we both need to get started" said Twilight a little peeved .

_**Two more humans summoned from earth to oversee a trial **_

_Ugh where am I ? I think I know this place its the library hold on i'll try to open my eyes_ Thought Phoenix . He opened his eyes and saw his co counsol Twilight Sparkle . "Twilight its good to see you again" said Phoenix happy .

"As it is you ,Adam I take you filled the judge in on what's going on?" asked Twilight while she was having the stuffing being squeezed out of her. "Yea I filled him in on what's going on" replied Adam.

"Good Mr. Wright you can let you know" wheezed the purple unicorn. "Oh sorry" replied Phoenix . "So where's Rainbow Dash?" asked Phoenix .

"Well she's in Canterlot looking after the foals" said Adam. "Woah so who's the father" said Phoenix stunned . "Well your looking right at him" said Adam proudly . " And what became of Trixie?" asked Phoenix .

"Well either she forgot about you but she did move her magic act to Canterlot where she is getting a lot of attention from the high class ponies there" said Adam. "Well at least something turned out good" muttered Phoenix recalling the time he faced her in court the last time. "Well at least I know the Equestrian law this time" said Phoenix . "Oh that's right the princess filled you in before I summoned you" said Twilight . "Yea at least I think she did" Thought Phoenix .

_**FlashBack **_

_**Earth **_

_**8:28 PM **_

_Well it's been a long day think i'll take a nap _Thought Phoenix . "_Mr. Wright it is me Princess Celestia __co-ruler of Equestia" Introduced Celestia . _

"_Uh nice to meet you I take you want something from I was about to go down for a nap" said a tired Phoenix Wright . _

"_Actually yes I do you see there have been some ponynappings in a town called Ponyville you should be familiar with it since you worked with Twilight on defending her friend Rainbow Dash" said Celestia . "Yea I did beat Trixie though so what became of that town?" asked Phoenix . _

"_Well unfortuntly the town was evacuated but only a few ponies stayed behind and it has come to my attention that one of the Elements of Harmony Pinkie Pie if you recall has gone rouge she is now ponynapping ponies to a bakery called Sugercube Corner as to why the reason of these ponynappings we don't know" said Celestia sadly . _

"_Look don't worry I take it you are going to give me something to help familize myself with Equestia?" asked Phoenix . _

"_Yes so this time your ready" said Celestia . "Well alright then" replied Phoenix. This time he felt a book magically appear on his office desk and sure enough it was a book containing the four classes of pony and the laws of Equestia . "Thanks Princess this should help" thanked Phoenix . "Not a problem" said Celestia . _

_**End Flash Back **_

"I see well at least this time you should be able to be better prepared but I hope you guys have something suitable such as some bread cause I don't a repeate of last time I was here" said Phoenix recalling the last time . "and this time we do" said Twilight . "Mr. Wright your going to be working with me Twilight you know Simon Jeanette and Jill" said Adam. "Well that should help me a bit when it comes to these autopsy's" said Phoenix relieved .

"Mr. Wright I'm glad that we are going to be working together once again but this time it's not Rainbow Dash that's a suspect this time it's Pinkie you may remember her last time you were here" said Twilight . "Yea did she change much?" asked Phoenix .

Twilights ears drooped as she recalled what happened . "What's wrong?" asked Phoenix concerned . "Well after Adam's sleepover the very next morning Pinkie slipped out the door was doing something at sugercube corner but as what I don't know hay none of did as she spent more and more time in sugercube corner and less and less time with us Adam knew something was up he read a story called 'Cupcakes online but the story was all true well minus the evacuation of ponyville but anyway it ended with Rainbow Dash being killed and baked into cupcakes at the hooves of Pinkie" said Twilight sadly .

"Well now that I know what's going on I think its time we all get some sleep after what just happened" said Phoenix . "Well you know where your bed is" said Twilight . "Sir allow me to lead you to your room we have a bed setup just for you in the basement" said Adam. Soon the judge was out like a light but Phoenix Wright was pondering some questions .

_If this is true as to how much ponyville has changed then its time to figure out who did it but as to who well I can't wait to find out but still why would pinkie do something like that I'll need to start my investigation tomorrow with a fresh mind and a focused mind wonder what Twilight and Adam are thinking?_ Pondered Phoenix .

_**Can a lawyer defend the suspected pink pony ? With the help of her other friends along with everypony else ? Or will they all be baked into cupcakes ? **_

_**COMING SOON 2013**_

_**Rainbow : **_That was AWESOME

_**Pinkie : **_Well even though we don't have much in technology I think its a good trailer can't wait to watch it

_**Phoenix: **_well this should be interesting and I can't wait to be in it with Rainbow Pinkie Pie Applebloom Twilight and the others

_**Adam : **_That's right only it's not coming out till 2013 but still I do have a few other ideas but anyway first chapter someone has pinned the blame to Berry Punch and its up to us to clear her name should be interesting to pull that off

_**Simon : **_I take me Jeanette and Jill are going to be in this movie?

_**Adam : **_Well of course your going to be identifying the cuts on the bodies in other words your going to be doing a autopsy there is going to be a couple of spots for everyone so anyway Ponyville's been evcuated everyone's moved to Canterlot but only a few ponies remained and of course Pinkie's the Killer her assailiant is Applebloom and its up to us to find the truth and clear Berry punch's name

_**Rainbow :**_ And where am I all this time?

_**Adam : **_Easy peasy your in Canterlot looking after the foals ,Well that's all the time we have for today see ya next time on NIGHTS WITH THE CHIPMUNKS Oh one other thing be sure to check out our trailer and preview of chapter one and tell our sponsor what you think see ya


	17. Chapter 17

Nights with the Chipmunks episode fifteen

_**Halloween Special **_

_**Adam : **_Hello and welcome to a special episode of Nights with the chipmunks Halloween edition now tonight we are going to have quite a spooky night featuring characters from My life in Ponyville The cupcake Killer and maybe other stories its going to be one heck of a party so without further ado we have a spooky question for us Alvin take it away

_**Alvin : **_ Yes its from _**NocturneofShadows and he's asking**_

**Question for Alvin:  
Please try not to be an aggorant Ass 24/7 thanks**

_**Alvin : **_Me Agorant ? That's an understatement but sure I can cut down on that not a problem anyway though tonight's everyone's invited to this halloween hosted by us the famous Band ADAM AND THE CHIPMUNKS and oh boy is everyone and pony going to be having quite fun so anyway Brittany what do we have for party games?

_**Brittany : **_Well Alvin we have bobbing for apples we also have tossing spiders and telling ghost stories also the famous karaoke contest and costume test for tonight and lets not forget the fashion walk for halloween now that's going to be a hit for tonight

_**Adam : **_Yea from what I hear Rarity is bringing her 'A game' to this fashion costume walk should be interesting I can't wait to see what the others are going to bring but yea this is a one of a kind special where everyone from each archive gathers here on Nights with the chipmunks and parties there hearts out anyway the mane 6 is coming along with the princess of the night Princess Luna also Ichigo and Rukia from Bleach is also coming along with everyone we aren't sure how many though but we will be either answering questions should be great

_**Simon : **_I agree all of us are going to be hosting this party but we are also going to be giving out saftety tips for the little kids who want to go trick or treating this year as well to make sure you have a happy and a very spooky Halloween at the sametime .

_**Katy : **_I couldn't agree more Simon besides author chipmunkfanatic is going to be handing out candy to the little kids while we party

_**Sheryl : **_Yea well we should also have a safe party as well though this should be interesting though I also heard from the Enterprise that Picard Riker and the entire senior crew is going to come to this party along with Kirk Sisko and Janeway

_**Adam : **_Oh that should be interesting though and awesome if you think about it I also heard that even Emette Brown and Marty and the rest of the Brown family is also coming to the party as well via the Delorean or the time train and even Micheal Knight is coming as well should be awesome

_**Theodore: **_How long do we have before they all get here?

_**Eleanor:**_ Oh not long after all we have the place decorated and it didn't take long besides we had help from Dave and even our friends …. which cut down on the time it took to get done thank goodness

_**Adam : **_yup and the should be arriving any minute now

**Mane 6 show up**

***Pinkie Pie Twilight Rainbow Dash Applejack Fluttershy and Rarity walk in on stage***

_**Pinkie Pie : **_Hey did we make it on time?

_**Adam : **_Oh you bet and your just in time we've got refreshments and an assortment of food so get started

_**Applejack:**_Well thank ya partner ah'm sure we will have the best night besides Nightmare Night is also being celebrated at the same time that Halloween is so ah'm sure my big Brother Big mac is doing Hay rides this year ah ain't too sure what AB is going though but we left em in charge for spike to handle

_**Adam : **_Well that's a good move anyway come in have fun talk we have already music going and later on a movie is going to be shown up on the big screen and no we aren't being broadcasted around the world its just locally in California so don't worry yall none

_**Captain Picard Riker Worf Weselly Data Beverly Crusher and all showed up dressed up as Starfleet officers **_

_**Picard : **_I hope we aren't to late for the party after all I think we had to stop a couple of breakout of fights with the Klingons and Romulans

_**Adam : **_Your right on time we have refreshments and food all baked by Theodore and Eleanor the Mane 6 are already here so have a good time

_**Riker:**_We sure will besides Starfleet gave us time off to come and enjoy the holiday known as Halloween and it's back to assignments from Starfleet you know how that is

_**Adam : **_Yea I get what you mean anyway others are going to be coming here soon enough

_**Ichigo Rukia and Chad also showed and were let in . **_

_**Everyone was talking amon themselves Ichigo and Rainbow Dash were of course Boasting to see who was better and faster ….. go figure huh? Rukia was talking with Twilight about whatever Chad was talking Applejack about being an honest and hard worker Picard and Riker were conversing with Rarity and Data was talking with Fluttershy about Animals Worf however was just enjoying everything . That is until Alvin and worf started to talk . **Go figure that those two would talk well better pick out a good gory movie for the night _Thought Adam as he chose Texas Chainsaw Massacre _I know this may scare Fluttershy but I do hope that the other ponies can make her feel fine in hopes that she realizes that this film is all fake that nothing of it is real _Thought Adam . Meanwhile a few more party comers came some he knew his friends from Highschool and some of his fellow chipmunks came to hang out and converse with the hosts and hostesses go figure . Micheal Knight rolled up in KITT as did Doc and Marty and the rest of the Brown Family all in the Delorean .

_**Marty:**_ Doc are you sure that we are in the right time last time you tried to make a Halloween party you got us lost so far in the past that we had to set the correct date

_**Doc:**_ I made sure to double check the destination and we made it to the right time though and thanks to the time circuits we would be so lost in time the Date is October 31,2012

_**Marty: **_Yea I think your right sorry I doubted you doc so lets go inside and enjoy the party

and sure enough they all walked in and were having a good time .

_**Adam : **_Alright everyone and pony its time for the main event we well I have chosen the movie that we are watching its a slasher film from the 80's its known as The Texas Chainsaw Massacre now for those of you that are shy the movie and everything you see on the screen isn't real trust me on this

_**Twilight Sparkle: **_Thank you Adam at least we know that its all fake for pour Fluttershy here

_**Adam : **_Alright lets pop the movie in

Adam popped on the movie and the 15 chipmunks 6 ponies and other humans all joined and watched the movie together meanwhile the other chipmunks set up a special segment for the young trick or treaters

_**Tips for Trick or Treating this year **_

_**Simon : **_ Hello our spooky ghosts and goblins and welcome to our special part of this part Halloween special we have tips for young trick or treaters this year when your out trick or treating always have an adult with you never ever go alone

_**Jeanette :**_ Always go in a group no matter where you are even if you are a teenager have some friends go with you cause of the gang violence that is on the rise this year always have either some friends if your a teenager if your a very young kid have a couple of adults with you cause its true in some states like California New york and other states

_**Brittany : **_Those are very good tips Simon and Jeanette now I have one as well in edition to those two always make sure that your candy that you have in either your halloween bag or bucket is wrapped never ever get candy that is unwrapped that is disgusting also carry a flashlight so you know where your going and if you spot suspicious activity carry a cellphone and get your local police or if your at a party make sure to have a ride home or if you came in your own car drive home never ever drive drunk it will end you up in jail

_**Eddie : **_I concur with that everything that Brittany said is quite true so be extra careful when taking your kids out for trick or treating have a very safe and spooky Halloween also one other thing if your buying make up always make sure to check to see if it has lead in it lead can be very harmful

_**Paul : **_Once I agree with all of you besides if your handing out candy well be sure to have a full bowl of candy

_**Pinkie Pie **_: Yup what they said is quite true always be safe when trick or treating cause your all my very best friends me and my best friends love you all so much it would make me saddy waddy if one of you got hurt

_**Theodore : **_That's right Pinkie if you follow these tips then you will have a safe and yet fun and spooky Halloween or Nightmare Night

_**Princess Luna : **_ We concur with all these tips that these fine young chipmunks have given out for this Halloween /Nightmare Night we to care about the young children that do Trick or Treating this year always have an adult with you carry a cellphone and flashlight with you at all times and always always go in groups have a safe fun and yet spooky NIGHTMARE NIGHT or HALLOWEEN

***Everyone left to go home after a good party***

_**Adam : **_Well think we should clean up ?

_**Brittany : **_Yea I think we should besides we are going to set this up for Christmas Valentines day along with Thanksgiving so yea we should clean up

_**Adam **_**:** From all of us here at nights with the chipmunks we wish all of you ponies humans and chipmunks a very happy and spooky _**HALLOWEEN AND NIGHTMARE NIGHT **_so see ya next time on NIGHTS WITH THE CHIPMUNKS


	18. Chapter 18

Nights with the chipmunks Episode sixteen

_**Adam : **_Hello and welcome back to another episode of Nights with the Chipmunks it would seem someone is coming to us for advice girls take it away

_**Brittany : **_Thank you Adam and this person is known as **_alvinnascar5_** and he's asking

_Hey guys. I have a problem and was wondering if you guys can give me some advice. Here's my problem. I have plans of becoming a NASCAR racer for my career after college. I'm autistic and this one guy, James, says I won't make it into NASCAR because I'm autistic. I kept trying to tell him I will make it into NASCAR, but he kept not believing me. He kept telling me that every time I went by him at school and it really got me annoyed. Can you all help me out here? Please? And do you all think I will make it into NASCAR?_

_**Brittany: **_Well girls what do you think of this?

_**Jeanette : **_Ok if this guy James is saying that you won't get into NASCAR ignore him just brush it off as if it were nothing even you are autistic me and my sisters think you have a chance right girls?

_**Eleanor: **_That's right alvinnascar5 you do have a chance at going into Nascar just remember to keep going and follow your heart no matter what people say to you

_**Brittany: **_That's right anyone wanting to do anything like that have a chance no matter who they are just remember to follow your heart and you may just get into NASCAR

_**Eleanor:**_Well girls there is one other thing I wanna add , even if your friend James doesn't believe you one day we know your going to prove him wrong besides we are certain that you can make it into NASCAR just remember to stay focused on that one goal and then you can prove James wrong we just know you can do it

_**Adam : **_Well said Eleanor well said indeed besides I heard that another movie is going to be coming out called Rock n roll in Equestria should be great staring us and the Mane 6

_**Brittany : **_Well that should be interesting I can't wait to star in it from what we know its going to come out in 2013 that gives us enough time to work on what we are going to do for the movie

_**Adam : **_For once I agree besides I think that this movie has a chance well ,Well anyway though that's all the time we have for today so send in your questions and advice see ya next time on NIGHTS WITH THE CHIPMUNKS


	19. Chapter 19

Nights with the Chipmunks : Thanksgiving special

**Adam : **Hi and welcome to a special Episode of Nights with the chipmunks and as you can see we have the studio decorated into a thanksgiving special but like Halloween we are inviting the Mane 6 along with the Co rulers of Equestria but as to why you ask ? Well don't worry we have sent out the invites to the girls and the two alicorns all we have to do is wait till they show up so anyway Brittany what do we have for today?

_**Brittany : **_Well Adam remember when you visited Rainbow Dash since she was doing her Emails well she and her friends are coming over along with Celestia and Luna but anyway we are going to be watching the Macy's Thanksgiving Parade now word has it that we are going to be doing a concert here in the studio or so the tabloids say though

_**Alvin : **_Well the decorations are all set but the food will be saved till thanksgiving so anyway I suppose we could hang around and talk but sooner or later this studio is going to be transformed into a full fledged room full of food and a stage where we are going to perform no need for a DJ so anyway we have a list of songs to perform oh and as for we are going to join them as well when we serve

_**Adam : **_That's right but still how long would it take for them to get here?

_**Jeanette : **_ Well for them to travel from Equestria to Earth would be taxing on her let alone Luna and besides i'm eager to meet this Twilight that you mentioned to me Simon

_**Simon : **_well Dash's imagination is vastly interesting and I had the fortune of meeting her and of course Theodore got to eat what was it ? Oh yea a ghost pepper and oh boy was his mouth on fire but still it was interesting to meet another species and my TARDIS was able to get us there and back and we hardly used up any antimatter at all

_**Adam : **_Ok Simon no need to go into detail about how it works we are glad that we didn't end up stuck in Equestria with a broken TARDIS to fix YIKES that would have taken years let alone centuries to fix then FINALLY get back home

**10 hours later **

_**Adam: **_Ahh and there here I'll get that

**he opened the door to revale Rainbow Dash Twilight Sparkle Pinkie Pie Applejack Fluttershy Rarity Princess Celestia and Princess Luna Princess of the Night **

_**Adam : **_Come on in we have food on the table so dig in and later on there's going to be a concert personally done by us

_**RD:**_ That's awesome so it was you and the others who send me those Emails well i'm glad we have met

_**Adam : **_Yea like wise

**The others walked in and were amazed at what they saw Pinkies eyes were as big as dinner plates at the food that was prepared and was still was warm as ever **

_**Adam : **_well everypony Dig in ,well anyway if there are any questions form our viewers send them in same with the advice trust me oh and song requests as well . Anyway back on Episode five of this show we forgot to do Highway to the Danger Zone requested by none other than **alvinnascar5** so I think its time we get to that and sorry for not doing the song so all of us are going to do this song plus the mane 6 I mean why not

Alvin : _Revvin' up your engine _

_Listen to her howlin' roar _

_Metal under tension _

Twilight Sparkel: _Beggin' you to touch and go _

_Highway to the Danger Zone _

_Ride into the Danger Zone _

_Headin' into twilight _

Rainbow Dash: _Spreadin' out her wings tonight _

_She got you jumpin' off the track _

_And shovin' into overdrive_

Adam and Brittany :_Highway to the Danger Zone _

_I'll take you _

_Right into the Danger Zone _

_You'll never say hello to you _

Applejack:_Until you get it on the red line overload _

_You'll never know what you can do _

_Until you get it up as high as you can go _

_Out along the edges _

_Always where I burn to be _

_The further on the edge _

_The hotter the intensity _

Pinkie Pie Rarity and Fluttershy:_Highway to the Danger Zone _

_Gonna take you _

_Right into the Danger Zone _

_Highway to the Danger Zone _

_**Adam : **_and that was Highway To the Danger Zone by Kenny Loggins and recently Requested by none other alvinnascar5 so anyway yea hope you enjoyed that little number so anyway everypony enjoy and if you wanna take a crack at singing then the stage is open well anyway I think we should help serve the food

**And with that said all the chipmunks helped serve the food via the help of Princess Celestia and Luna who both enjoyed it as much as the chipmunks did and sure enough they all said grace and dug in mostly the ponies though they had trouble using there hooves to pick up there forks but they got the hang of it though the chipmunks however didn't have a single problem . **

_**Adam : **_Well anyway I was thinking we could do another song anyone have a suggestions

**Pinkie Pie :** I have one how about Giggle at the Ghostly its been a while since me and the others did that one and maybe you chipmunks could help as well

_**Simon : **_I concur with Pinkie Pie on this in which why not its an all around song even if its not Halloween or Nightmare Night

_**Adam and Pinkie pie: **When I was a little filly and the sun was going down... _

_**Jeanette and Twilight :** Tell me she's not... _

_**Adam and Pinkie Pie:**The darkness and the shadows, they would always make me frown _

_**Elearor and Rarity**: She is. _

_**Adam and Pinkie Pie : **__I'd hide under my pillow From what I thought I saw But Granny Pie said that wasn't the way To deal with fears at all _

_**Katy and Rainbow Dash**__: Then what is? _  
_**Adam and Brittany:**__She said: "Pinkie, you gotta stand up tall Learn to face your fears You'll see that they can't hurt you Just laugh to make them disappear." __**Pinkie Pie : **__Ha! Ha! Ha! _

_**Chipmunks Chipettes and Ponies**: [gasp] _

_**Adam Brittany Alvin and Pinkie Pie:**__So, giggle at the ghostly Guffaw at the grossly Crack up at the creepy Whoop it up with the weepy Chortle at the kooky Snortle at the spooky _

_**Pinkie Pie :**And tell that big dumb scary face to take a hike and leave you alone and if he thinks he can scare you then he's got another thing coming and the very idea of such a thing just makes you wanna... hahahaha...heh... Laaaaaaauuugh! _

_**Adam: **_Wow we sounded better than we did at the Halloween party

_**Simon : **_I agree we were much better still with the ponies help we pulled it off nicely

_**Alvin : **_Yup we are that good still though all of us sounded good thanks to none other than well ….. US

_**Jeanette:**_ I agree on that Alvin we did sound good in fact maybe one day we could do a concert in Equestria

_**Adam : **_Hey that's not a bad idea though well anyway I think its time we get back to watching the Macey's Thanksgiving day parade I wonder what float or marching band we are seeing next

**With that said they all headed back to only find out that Santa Clause was going to be rolling down next but before was various singers and OF course Justin Beieber but frankly no one or pony really cared for that but Britt did she watched the whole parade and never once saw him of course that didn't matter to her the parade did not her famous idol though . Soon the party ended and the ponies and chipmunks all helped clean up **

_**Adam : **_Well that was fun come back soon for christmas or hearths warming if you all can

_**Applejack :**_Y'all bet we would we wouldn't miss it for all of earth and Equestria

_**and soon there after they all were gone in a bright flash of white light leaving the chipmunks blinded for a few seconds **_

_**Adam : **_Well that's all the time we have for today send in your questions advice and lets not forget Song requests see ya next time on NIGHTS WITH THE CHIPMUNKS


	20. Chapter 20

Nights with the Chipmunks episode 18

_**Adam : **_Hi and welcome back to another episode of Nights with the chipmunks and it seems that we have a question from **Andreabunton** and Alvin take it away

_**Alvin : **_Thank you Adam so anyway **_Andreabunton_** is asking

**I have a question for all of you guys!  
What are your favorite tv shows?! Mine is South Park! Lol!  
Also could The Chipmunks sing "Highway To Hell" by AC/DC?!**

_**Adam : **_Well mines My Little Pony Friendship is Magic no joke

_**Alvin : **_Easy mines Transformers hands or eh paws down

_**Simon: **_Mines the Discovery Channel mostly Modern Marvels

_**Jeanette : **_Mines Ancient Aliens on the History Channel besides I love watching that channel

_**Theodore: **_Easy mines Power Rangers I love mostly the show called Power Rangers Samurai I can't get enough of it

_**Eleanor:**_ Well since theodore loves Power rangers he also likes to watch the cooking channel as do I

_**Brittany:**_ Well I like to watch Dancing with the Stars and Americas funniest Home Videos both shows are amazing

_**Adam : **_And now the moment you've all been waiting for this is the very song that we did in the Squeakquel you might remember it then again you might not the song HIGHWAY TO HELL

Alvin : _Living Easy Living free _

_Season Ticket on a one way ride _

_Asking Nothing Leave me be _

_Taking everything in my stride _

_Dont need reason Dont need ryhm e _

_Aint nothing I would rather do _

Adam and Brittany : _Going Down Party time _

_My friends are gonna be there too _

Brittany Jeanette and Eleanor : _I'm on the Highway to hell _

_No Stop signs Speed limits Nobodys gonna slow me down _

_Like a wheel Gonna Spin it _

_Nobodys gonna mess me around _

Simon Theodore and Jeanette : _Hey Satan Payed my Dues _

_Playing in rock ing Band _

_Hey Mamma Look at me I'm on the way to the Promised Land_

Adam Alvin Simon and Theodore : _Dont Stop me _

_I'm on the Highway to hell _

_on the highway to hell _

_I'm on the Highway to hell _

_High way to Hell _

_I'm on the Highway to hell _

_I'm on the Highway to hell _

Alvin Simon and Theodore : _I'm on the Highway to hell _

_Highway to hell _

_And I'm Going Down ALL the way down _

_I'm on the Highway to Hell _

_**Adam : **_And that was Highway to Hell by none other than us Adam and the chipmunks so anyway though moving on there is one other thing I'd like to give a personal shout out to a group called Eliminator . I think your entire group are nothing but a bunch of butthurt boneheads you mess with us and we mess with you right back buddy so greyshade you honestly think that the other show would go off the air due to your order? I think not its going on the air weather you all like it or not the same goes for you to catspats31 both of you are butthurt that a new show is coming on the air and now you think its a 'reportable offense!'? Do you have any idea how many other shows were on the air before you boneheads came here? 4 that's right four other shows counting this one and ask the ponies and humans of MLIP TKC so think its time you and little group go try that else where cause we aren't taking crap from you guys so go try that somewhere else at least the critic united knows what there doing you guys don't .

_**Simon: **_And so that's all the time we have for today send in your questions song requests and advice so until next time see ya on NIGHTS WITH THE CHIPMUNKS


	21. Chapter 21

Nights with the chipmunks episode 19

**Adam : **Hi and welcome back to another episode of Nights with the chipmunks and it looks like we have someone asking for some advice so girls take it away

_**Brittany : **_Thank you Adam now then the person is known as **_Brit-Brit _**and she's asking for some advice

_**Ok, here's the sitch. I feel depressed. Nothing major or anything, just depressed. The furthest back I remember feeling this way was sixth grade after I joined poms and I remember why. The girls kept judging me, telling me that I couldn't look a certain way, I couldn't have my hair a certain way, saying that I should wear make up. Even the couch said that I should get contacts because I'd look better and like everyone else if I wasn't wearing my glasses. I finished the season and I didn't sign up again. After poms I noticed that sad, aching feeling in my heart. Those questions started popping up, "why couldn't I be perfect like them?" "Why can't my nose be smaller?" "Why can't my hair be straighter?" "Why can't I look beautiful in everything I wear?" "Why can't I be beautiful?" As those questions started accruing more and more often, I began to suppress them and ignore them. I kept telling myself I was perfect just the way God made me. And I know it's weird, but I started watching VeggieTales again. It was A Snoodle's Tale that really got to me. That one was just about self confidence and the way I looked at myself. I knew that God made me this way for a reason so it really didn't matter what anyone else thought. What mattered was what God thought of me, and what I thought of myself. Throughout the years, I'd gotten pretty good at basically hiding those ugly thoughts. I made myself the happiest, optimistic kid I could be. Everything was fine. The only difference between then and now was that was Junior High. Now I'm in a whole new ball game: High School.**_

_**Girls are ruthless at High School. They will break you, smash your confidence into little, tiny, bite size pieces them push you to the side without showing a hint of remorse for their actions. They spread rumors, they talk smack about each other, they judge each other, they go on their little Facebook's... It just never ends.  
**_

_**And my sister's been picking on me a lot too. She'd say things like, "You stupid, fat, ugly cow! You're such a retard! Stupid idiot!" That hasn't helped me at all. I tried not to listen to it, I tried not to let it get to me. But I guess that when you hear those things basically everyday you start to believe it. She even tells me she hates me and wishes I would die. And sometimes that's just what I feel to do.  
**_

_**Throughout home and school, I just kept thinking," it doesn't matter what they think," and "God loves, my family loves me, my friends love me and that's all that matters!" But those ugly feelings haven't leaked since recently. I guess it got to be too overwhelming for my brain to handle. I tried to hold them back, push them back into that little part in my brain but it was pointless; it's like that last sweater you're trying to fit in your suitcase before you go on vacation. You struggle and push and reorganize and finally just shove it in there and slam it shut, then just as you're taking that sigh of relief... it pops back open and everything spews out!**_

_**I talked to my mom about it and she refused to believe it. She said I had no reason to be depressed and to "snap out of it"! That ticked me off a lot! She expects me to just shut of the "depression" button in my head and be like, "oh, time to stop being sad!" The only people I've ever trusted to tell is my BROTHER (I can't believe I can tell my brother about my feelings and not my own mother) and my best friend! They both have been really nice to me and understanding! I mean, don't get me wrong;I love my brother and my friend for at least trying to help me. But I don't know what else to do.**_

**Brittany : **Well girls what do you think?

**Jeanette: **well if these girls are like that then they are not your friends trust me and if your mom isn't believing you and neither is your best friend then maybe your brother is the only one who can trust you and believe me maybe your mom would take the time to listen to you and try to understand what your going through cause our caretaker Dave always takes the time to listen even our own brothers and our friends as well believe me now get us wrong you have a great brother and friend who listens to you but anyway though Eleanor care to help us out?

**Eleanor: **Sure thing anyway though so from what I heard from the both of you it seems that this person is going through what we call peer pressure or something never never listen to those kinds of girls if there judging you on how you should dress look and what not then there nothing to you ignore them and if your sister is saying those awful things toward you then you should ignore it as best as you can like when we have haters we always ignore them as best as we can and another thing just keep thinking that god always loves you same with your family and friends cause you can always fall back on them when your having a bad day cause your friend seems to understand but does your friend really listens that's the question you must ask your self oh and as for Facebook don't ever think cause of those statuses that they are true in which those girls are just butt hurt that your better than they are always always ignore those hateful things they say about you I mean take Adam for instance he's always working on a new story when he can and sometimes he gets hateful reviews and he ignores them like you should but don't be afraid to speak your mind and stand up for yourself when you are being bullied don't let those girls bully or judge you stand up for yourself and your friends fight for what you believe in and ignore everything else as it would mean nothing to you trust me on this but lets get to our final thoughts though Brittany why don't you start us off

**Brittany:** Thank you Eleanor now **_Brit-Brit _**if you have anymore problems don't feel that you can't talk to us cause your always welcome to come to us with what ever problem that you have

**Jeanette : **That's right those girls are nothing but mean bullies to you something to drag you down you must be rid yourself of those and focus yourself on your studies and always always do your best no matter what everyone at your school and home say its always worked for us and it may work for you too

**Eleanor:**That's right remember what we told and it will hold true to your heart no matter what 20 years down the road those girls will soon regret what they said and look to you for something to say and even if they make fun of you then they won't in the future when your married and have kids of your own so always look forward to that

_**Adam : **_Well said girls well said indeed remember what they said **Brit-Brit** and always put one foot in front of the other and keep going and always ignore what they say cause its something to weigh you down trust us on that . Well that's all the time we have today send in your questions advice and your song requests and remember Christmas is coming up so uh yea look forward to that and see ya next time on NIGHTS WITH THE CHIPMUNKS


	22. Chapter 22

Nights with the chipmunks Episode 20

**Adam : **Hi and welcome back to another episode of Nights with the chipmunks and today we have several questions by **_Alvinnascar5 _**Alvin take it away

**Alvin : **Thanks Adam anyway the questions read by of course **alvinnascar5**_he wants to know_

_**Alvin, what is your favorite movie series and why? (i.e. Star Wars, Star Trek, Lord of the Rings, Harry Potter)**_

Simon, what is the one thing you like/don't like about going to perform at concerts?

Theodore, what is your favorite/least favorite food?

Brittany, what do you like to do/not like to do when you are at school or not at school?

Jeanette, what is your favorite book that you like to read a lot and why?

Eleanor, what is your favorite animal and why?

**Alvin : **That's easy Harry Potter by far

**Simon : **It would have to be the screaming girls but that's to be expected it would also be the fangirls and fanboys can't our fans take a hint we aren't interested in them that way

**Theodore:** My favorite or least favorite? That's easy I love pizza for my least favorite well I think it would left overs left in the fridge for several weeks

**Brittany : **Its the hot guys asking me out but that can't be helped but its the homework that gets piled on

**Jeanette : **To Kill a Mocking Bird

**Eleanor:** That's an easy one its a cat one of my favorites

**Adam : **Well there is one other thing that I need to say . To all you power ranger fans out there Since you heard back on the Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade the Power Rangers Megaforce will be airing in Early 2013 which means that they may air on ABC for Xfinity or on Nickelodeon on Dish or DirectTV that is IF any of you own it or watch Nickelodeon anyway though I will be watching Power Rangers Megaforce come next year oh and for you chipmunk fans a new animated series is also coming out rumor has it though that its going to be another Cartoon via Alvin and the Chipmunks and rumors galor have been floating around about the fourth movie not even I know much about it but what I do know is that its going to be awesome .

Oh one other thing if any of you Supersentai fans are reading this then yes we are going attempt to adapt series like Dairanger if your familiar with it and if any of you like the stories so far then get this we are going to get it on the air and ignore those people form Eliminator butt hurt boneheads but anyway yes we are going to work hard to pull it off myself Simon and the others are going to star in a story known as MLIP TCK or My Life in Ponyville The cupcake Killer so check out the trailer and the first preview of the first chapter you won't be disappointed . With all of that said . That's all the time we have for today so send in your questions adivce and song requests see ya on next time for NGIHTS WITH THE CHIPMUNKS


	23. Chapter 23

Nights with the chipmunks Episode 21

**Adam : **Hey and welcome back to another episode of Nights with the chipmunks and it would seem that some advice has rolled in Britt take it away

**Brittany : **Thank you Adam now then it would seem that Britt-Britt is asking us for more advice girls lets listen

**Thank you guys so much! You've really helped me feel a little better! You guys are the best! But while i was trying to fix my other proe s and get over other obstacles, i kinda stumbled upon these other ones. can I ask for more advise?**

**Ok, for one thing, some times I feel like my older brother and little sister are more loved and recognized than I am. It seems like they're better than me at everything. They always pick on me , i know that that half the time they don't mean it, but i feel like the more they says it, the more its true. Like "It's the dynamic Dylan! The super cool Kelly! ... And Brit-Brit..." Y'Know? I'm often compared to them. That's kinda making me feel ugly. I'm kinda in the shadows. Do you know how to deal with that?**

**Then, I've kind of developed a fear of being alone and of darkness. I know I'm a little to old to be afraid of the dark, but i don't even know where or how it started! whenever I'm alone, I wig out! ****My stomach clenches up and my breath catches and i feel like crying. I've tried to control it but that ship has sailed. I can't even handle being in the ****kitchen**** when my mom's in the living room! I have to basically stop myself from jumping up and running into the next room! I know this sounds silly a d just down right crazy, but can you help me?**

**PS- please don't laugh at me! We all have fears. (And if you don't Imagine what it's like to have them!) I wouldn't laugh at you!**

**Brittany: **What you need to do is find a way to get noticed so that way you won't be in the shadows a lot trust me heck take my sisters for instance if we wanted to get noticed we had to through the music industry later on we well some of us became power rangers at least five or six of us anyway though when it comes to fears face them head on what you need is to find a way to control that fear and harness it like you would like it lightning

**Jeanette : **I agree with what Brittany said you need to find a way to harness your fear and face it head on trust all of us on this it works for Adam and heck all of us I mean when we became power rangers though they didn't mention that on the show and yes in the story Power Rangers Psycho Dino it will all be explained how we became humans and how we became power rangers so on and so forth like I said face your fear head on and you will be just fine in life

**Eleanor : **I agree Face your fear head on and don't be afraid of the dark cause humans do tend to stumble in the dark but they can also see in the dark as well and we wonder why Adam is able to get up the stairs with a glass of water without spilling a drop now a days well we hope that our advice has been helpful and don't be a stranger if you wanna ask for more cause we would gladly give it

**Adam : **That's right we all have our fears like stepping up even when your working on a team heck take Wes Collins for instance that guy stepped up and became the Red ranger of the Time Force team and gained a whole team of friends and even a girlfriend Jen Scotts anyway though enough about that its all about facing your fears head on and don't back down cause the second you do you will have lost trust me

**Brittany : **Wow in all my years I have never heard you say those words before I'm shocked truly shocked

**Adam : **Eh roll with it Britt besides sooner or later how long do you think that we need to wait before we become Power Rangers?

**Brittany : **Hard to say …... oh you mean in the story well it won't be long though and its coming out next year though so yea


	24. Chapter 24

Nights with the chipmunks Holiday special

**Adam : **Hello everyone and welcome to another episode of nights with the chipmunks an we want to wish you all a Happy Holidays Merry Christmas whatever anyway though the entire studio is decorated with Christmas decorations and oh boy does it look awesome so Britt care to take over ?

**Brittany : **Sure Adam anyway though like he said are working on getting a tree in here and decorated with lights and what not . So we have also invited the ponies along with Dave to get them introduced even Alvin is saying that this is going to be a dusey I think he's right in all the time that we have known them things have gotten interesting though now as for the guys meeting Rainbow Dash doing her show Rainbow Dash's Emails its in its third season already so anyway though moving on we also are going to be having open mike and of course we are also going to have food for everyone and everypony so yea

**Alvin : **You guys relize that me and Pinkie are going to get along just fine right ? Well anyway we have a 'few things' planned for this year I want it to go out with a bang and I mean a BANG besides knowing the nerds I think that both Simon Jeanette an Twilight are going to be talking over my head so Adam how do you figure this will go ?

**Adam : **Oh things are going to go quite well even if what you and Pinkie have planned so anyway though I have been informed that they have just arrived.

_**As the six ponies walked in so did Princess Celestia and her sister Luna and of course Pinkie was amazed at all the food luckily AJ was able to stop her in the nick of time . **_

**AJ : **Now Pinkie you had better settle down now why these kind chipmunks worked hard to provide the food for us and besides it would real bad on us if we just walked made a mess an walked out without helping to clean up

**Pinkie Pie : **Your right what was I thinking doing something as stupid as that anyway we are here for the Party so lets PARTAY !

**RD : **Yea what she said so Adam how are things going on Earth?

**Adam : **Oh things are going quite well as for everyone or pony else so did you get my Email ?

**RD: **I think so I haven't checked though but yea i'll be reading yours come the next chapter Email when I get the chance .

**Adam : **Awesome can't wait well that didn't take long we have a Email from Ichigo Kurosaki and he is asking this **Rukia cut that out i'm trying to send an Email to the chipmunks and Chipettes ! …... Thank you so Adam what are your favorite things to do besides answer questions take advice and do song requests? **

_**Adam : **_That's Easy my friend basically I like to hang out with my friend Rainbow here and spend time with my friend oh did I forget to mention that I am also a rockstar? It's quite true now as for things I normally do well that would be stuff like going to school like you would do but other than that hardly much … we have an email from Tommy Oliver an he's one heck of a Power Ranger

**Sender : Tommy Oliver **

_**Hey This is Tommy I was wondering how on earth how you handle your everyday things like bullies or things like that cause you should see Bulk and Skull those two have changed for the better cause back when we were all in Angle Grove High you could say those two were your average bullies but now I found out that they have appeared in the hall of shame an I am currently heading up the Dino thunder team in Reefside I hope things are going well for you and Happy Holidays **_

_**Signed Tommy, Conner, Kira, Ethan, and Trent **_

**Adam :** Well as you know Tommy I just ignore them like I'm quite sure that you did while you were with the original MMPR team but soon I might head up the Psycho Dino team but other than that I wish you the best of luck heading up the Dino Thunder Team and I hope to be in action as a Power ranger . So Rainbow I have a question for you . Has anypony told you that you look great tonight

**RD: **Thanks Adam so I take it you have another Email an oh its from Tai from Digimon

**Adam : **I sure do well better answer it

**Tai Kameia **

**To : Adam Seville **

**So Adam, I found out that a new show is coming on its known as Ask the Digidestiend and Dark Digidestined I can't wait to start sending my questions and you and my sister are hosting ? Well it would seem all of us will be sending our questions and other things as well I can tell that Izzy will be sending over the top science things I don't think I could answer them but I think one of you can so my question is though , How do you deal with your everyday thing like standing up to a bully cause I think that one time I got bullied but it was so long ago I can't remember I hope you answer this oh it looks like Kari walked in and she wants to use the computer well better send this real quick can't wait to see you in your first movie she says its going to be awesome !**

**Sincerly, Tai **

**Adam : **Well being bullied is bad even for kids that do it though no matter how many anti bullying laws are made an past more and more bullies will combat them so Tai the best thing to do is to move past it and focus on you likewise with everyone else but yea even ponies like Rainbow were bullied but overtime she learned to move past it trust me anyone or pony can do move past that point and focus on there lives or family which ever works trust me on this buddy in any case

_**Meanwhile both Adam and Rainbow were hanging out just answering Emails which would soon appear in his own first season of answering Emails . Of course the other chipmunks and ponies were conversing a lot mostly Simon Jeanette and Twilight while Theodore and Eleanor were talking sweets galor with Pinkie an when it came to fashion Brittany and now Rarity were the ones to go to back with Adam and Rainbow another Email popped up only this time it was from someone named Optimus Prime . **_

**Adam : **I'll take this one RD,now the Email reads

_**This is Optimus Prime from Cybertron we were wondering if things on Earth were going well and without any disturbance from the Decepicons? **_

_**Signed Optimus Prime of the Auto Bots **_

**Adam : **Things are going quite well heck in fact I have Rainbow Dash with me and she can tell you how things are going

**RD: **Yea like he said things are going great well whoever those Decepticons are its like he said don't think they are going to be bothering us for quite a long time so uh yea hope that answers your question Optimus Prime

**Adam : **Ok so we have a few more Emails to answer in which a few more in fact one just came in right now its from Obiwan from the Star wars Universe now I wonder what he's asking

**RD: **Eh who knows maybe he just wants to say hi or wish us happy holidays or something like that hay if I know

**Adam : **Point taken anyway the Email reads as follows

_**Dear Adam Seville,**_

_**I hope that this letter got to you soon though I do have a few things to tell you Ahsoka here wishes you an everyone on Earth Happy Holidays as does Anakin as do I but anyway though Captain Rex also wishes you and everyone across the galaxy happy holidays or something anyway though things here have settled down though after the holidays have gone its right back to the war but it won't be that simple but no need to bore you with our problems **_

_**Signed Obiwan Kenobi **_

**Adam :**well just to let you know things are going quite well here on Earth an best of luck in your war as your going to need it hey Rainbow care to take over for the next Email I could use a glass of water

**RD : **Thanks Adam it would seem that this person is known as Marty from Back to the Future anyway he writes well to me and everypony chipmunk and human here

**Hey everyone this is Marty Mcfly along with the Brown Family wishing everyone an equine alike a happy holidays anyway we hope that the future will be bright for everyone across the globe an across time and space though just wanting to wish you all a happy holidays and happy new year that is if it happens **

**Marty **

_**Rainbow takes her time in answering this particular Email as she is unsure of who he is but she rolls with it just like Adam did with all the other Emails **_

**RD : **Thanks Marty and as you know we are having a great time so yea and send our best wishes to the Brown family as well

_**Soon Adam came back with his drink and sure enough both ponies and chipmunks and Dave were getting along quite well which meant this get together was a great idea but other than that that's what mattered **_

**Adam : **Alright that should rap things up for Holiday Email tune into my show next year and I will be answering Emails from everyone and pony alike and yes even the CMC but mostly from other characters no matter where they are from and if you all think about it has been a while since the Halloween party but I think I'll answer one more Email and oh its from Kari Tais sister though I wonder why she sent it ?

**Hey Adam this is Kari Kamiya of course since we are going to be hosting a crossover show together I think I should be one to send this Email to you and I think it deals with my feelings for both TK and Davis every time I'm around I feel as if I can do anything and Davis is always there for me of course my Brother Tai and the others think that TK and I would be the 'perfect' couple well I want to hear it from you what do you think of all this? frankly I'm confused and yet frustrated with the whole thing . Hopefully your answer will provide the insight to it all and help me make the right decision **

**Sincerly Kari **

**P.S. It seems that Gatomon needs me to spend time with her or the other way around I can't wait to met your Digimon though I did hear that he or she is going to be like Agumon or so I hear now a days **

_**Adam : **_well Kari I think you should go with Davis he seems like the right guy for you I mean after all if the others are pushing or forcing you and TK together that just because you two have angle Digimon doesn't mean that you two should be a couple sorry it doesn't work like that trust me and its the same for chipmunk pony digimon an human alike just trust me on this well I hope that my answer has helped you in some way

**Simon : **Well that's all the time we have for today and as always send in your questions advice an song requests and see you all next time on NIGHTS WITH THE CHIPMUNKS

_**And in no time at all the studio was cleaned up an the ponies left as did Dave but to only wait outside to give them a ride home **_


End file.
